Poudlard, l'école du Surnaturel
by trafalgarlyra
Summary: Etre un être surnaturels avait des inconvénients, mais être un humain en avait aussi. Quand les deux sont obligés de vivre ensemble, des conflits apparaissent et une guerre éclate.
**Bijour bijour~**

 **Aujourd'hui, nouvelle fiction!**

 **Je m'inspire beaucoup d'Harry Potter, même si j'ai modifié quelques trucs~**

 **Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, le personnage principal n'est pas Lyra. A chaque chapitre on changera le point de vue de personnage (même si quelques personnages auront apparaîtront plus souvent que d'autres)**

 **Pour ce qui est des oeuvres, il y aura surement quelques mangas, des films et quelques jeux :)**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _«-Alors Lyra, quelle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte?_

 _-Celle-ci grand frère!»_

 _Le dit grand frère gloussa quand il vit sa petite sœur arriver avec un livre choisit au hasard. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'Akira avait comprit que Lyra ne s'intéressaient pas à l'histoire, mais préférait écouter le son de sa voix. Néanmoins il ne faisait pas de commentaire là-dessus et se contentait de faire plaisir à la fillette de 5 ans._

 _«-Oh ''La belle et la bête'', c'est une histoire des humains ça?_

 _-Ouiiii~»_

 _Comme lui, Lyra était passionné par les livres écrits par les humains. Les Dragons n'étant pas de grands artistes, rares étaient ceux qui savaient écrire un bon roman._

 _Quand l'aîné commença la lecture, la cadette écouta sa voix douce dans un silence, comme si elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment de paix et de calme._

 _Sans s'en rendre compte ses paupières se fermèrent et elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, ce qui fit sourire Akira qui s'arrêta au milieu de l'histoire et posa ses lèvres sur le petit front de l'endormie._

Avec ennuie, Lyra observa le paysage défiler.

Elle était admise dans une école spécialisée dans la maîtrise des dons surnaturels, alias Poudlard.

Tant de questions la taraudait. Est-ce qu'elle réussira à s'intégrer? Trouvera-t-elle d'autres Dragons ou Drakos? Dans quel maison elle sera intégrée?

A seulement 11 ans, Lyra était quelqu'un qui se posait énormément de questions, et elle obtenait toujours des réponses.

Ses pensées furent malheureusement interrompus par une porte qui s'ouvrit, et un garçon de son âge entra. Il n'était pas très grand et n'avait pas non plus fier allure, pourtant sa mèche orange qui se distingua de sa tignasse argenté intrigua Lyra.

«-Salut! Je cherchai un compartiment où pouvoir enfin m'asseoir, est-ce que je peux rester?

-B-bien sûr, de toute façon je m'ennuie un peu toute seule...

-Cool! s'exclama joyeusement le nouveau venu en s'installant sur le siège d'en face, Je m'appelle Kira, et toi?

-Lyra.

-Woooh c'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux de cette couleur, c'est naturel?»

La jeune fille joua timidement avec l'une de ses mèches bleus foncés, tout en affirmant qu'ils étaient bien naturels.

«-Et toi?

-Naturel aussi! Affirma le garçon en bombant son torse fièrement.»

Ce comportement puéril fit rire Lyra, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne entra.

Les cheveux verts, les yeux marrons très expressifs, les joues un peu rouges à cause de la gène, une autre fille demanda aux deux nouveaux amis si elle pouvait s'installer dans leur compartiment. Bien sûr Kira accepta et Lyra se contenta de hocher simplement la tête.

«-Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Luna et vous?

-Moi c'est Kira, et elle c'est Lyra!

-Bonjour...»

Les trois enfants firent connaissance. Lyra découvrit avec stupeur que Luna était une humaine qui cachait une forte personnalité et un humour plutôt étrange, tandis que Kira était un futur jashiniste surexcité qui n'aimait pas la chaleur.

Les deux derniers cités apprirent aussi que Lyra était une Dragonne issus du clan des Alpha, un groupe extrêmement respecté dans le monde du Surnaturel.

«-Et tu as quel pouvoir?

-Pour le moment je ne sais pas, avoua la bleuté, mes pouvoirs ne se manifeste que quand je suis énerver...

-Ça doit être génial d'avoir des pouvoirs!»

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, peu habitué à voir ce genre de réaction, mais sourit quand même quand Luna continua de lui poser milles questions sur les Dragons, soutenu par Kira qui était aussi curieux que la verte.

Elle sentait qu'une grande amitié allait naître entre eux trois, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.


End file.
